Slow Burn
by attackonhunter
Summary: For Touken Week. Prompt: Coffee. In which Hinami manages to get Touka some time where she can be all alone with Kaneki.


**Slow Burn**

Touka stood outside the large wooden door, her hand shaking. She absently traced the grooves in the wood, feeling the texture. She wanted to open the door, but what would she say when she was face to face with him? She hadn't seen him in months.

After a while, she got back into contact with Hinami. She ratted out their hideout location to Touka, and also told her when Kaneki would be by himself there, with a wink. Hinami said the flower man, as she called him, would be gone and that she would be able to get Banjou and everyone else to go out. Hinami gave her as big of a time frame as she could, but it was still small. And here Touka was, wasting her precious seconds in front of the door.

Why couldn't she face him? What was she afraid of? She scowled at herself and pushed open the door. It hit the wall with a loud bang, making Touka wince. She walked in and softly closed it behind her, hesitantly peering around the complex she was in.

It seemed clean and practical. She noticed different brands of coffee lined up on the counter and the scent of it saturated the air. Her eyes fell on Kaneki, sitting at a small kitchen table with his hands fisted together and strategically placed over his mouth. In front of him was a cup of coffee, and across from him… was another cup of coffee.

Touka felt her eyebrow twitch in response. Hinami promised not to tell him she was planning to come, just in case she lost the nerve.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand by the door…" He lowered his hands to reveal a soft smile, but his eyes didn't match the equation. They were dulled and held far more grief than when he still had his dark hair.

She snorted and sat down, taking the warm coffee in her hands and hesitantly sipped it.

"This is awful. Did you forget everything I taught you?" She made a face, but continued drinking it. The truth was it wasn't that bad. She knew it couldn't have been the best of brands. She was angry… and she just wanted to yell at him for something, ignoring the fact that she was avoiding the real problem.

He didn't say anything in response. Instead, he took another gulp and drew in his eyebrows.

She really hated that expression of his. She hated it so much. She would have much rather seen his old smile and his bright eyes that reminded her of the sun and everything good and positive in the world.

She slid her hand across the table and folded it over his. His hand was unnaturally warm from the hot cup underneath it. His hands were not as delicate as they used to be, but if she closed her eyes for just a second she could imagine things were just the way they were for that short time.

"Touka?" The voice broke her from her reverie and she blinked. Kaneki was looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure. You looked like –"

"_I'm fine._" She snapped, releasing his hand. As soon as she did, he pulled it off the mug, placing it palm down on the table. She frowned at that, reaching for it again. Kaneki sighed as she flipped it over, its color an angry red. She stared for a long moment. "Why didn't you say anything?" She watched as the color returned back to normal, healing.

"Didn't matter. It would heal anyway." He placed his palm back on the mug, lifting it to his lips.

Touka glowered. "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

He looked annoyed. "Like I said, it didn't matter." He stood, walking over to make more coffee. "The others will be back soon."

Touka dropped the subject, seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere. Besides, _she was running out of time._ "Here, let me help you."

"I can manage."

"Obviously not, since the last cup was a steaming pile of crap." She didn't take no for answer as she stood beside him, helping, or more appropriately, taking charge. That too, reminded her of the better days at the coffee shop when she had to train Kaneki on the job. She may have been mistaken, but she though she saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

They took their new mugs over to the sofa, leaving all the ingredients out and ready for when everyone else returned. It was now or never.

Touka slowly placed her cup on the ground, shifting uncomfortably. "Kaneki?"

He hummed, mouth full.

She wanted to say that she wanted him to come back to Anteiku, but that wasn't the full truth. She wanted him to come back to where she was. "I –" She was never good with explaining her feelings. Telling people off and being brutally accurate in her scrutiny of other people, yes. Talking about herself, not so much. Thinking that maybe she could convey her emotions better with actions rather than words, she leaned forward.

Kaneki seemed taken aback, but didn't move as she gently pressed her lips against his. In that moment the door decided to swing open, leaving Touka blushing and scrambling to the other side of the couch with a few quiet obscenities, knocking her coffee over in her hurry. She apologized in a flurry, desperately running to the kitchen to grab paper towels, passing a very confused Tsukiyama.

When she returned Kaneki wordlessly helped her clean up the mess, a faint blush slowly burning across his cheeks.


End file.
